The functions of the Biostatistics Core are: 1. To provide statistical support for the investigators of subprojects in a. study design and sample size estimation b. data collection and management for clinical, behavioral and epidemiologic projects c. data analysis and interpretation 2. To develop new statistical methodology as the need arises.